That's Adult Life!
by Lil Bre
Summary: The sequel to NFSM! After 10 years, everyone returns to the old neighborhood to get ready for an extremely hard mission... A WEDDING! Chapter 10 up!
1. And So It Begins Hilary's Surprise

BUWHAHAHAHA!! I've finally written the sequel! Happy B-Day to me!!  
  
Kai: NOO! Our vacation ended too early!  
  
Life's not fair... OH WELL! Now since everyone ish older, things are gonna get a little more complicated :)  
  
Everyone: O_O NOOO! NOT COMPLICATED!!!  
  
Tyson: THING WERE ALREADY COMPLICATED IN YOUR LAST STORY!!  
  
. whatever... do the first disclaimer, Kai.  
  
Kai: Lil Bre doesn't own anything but the plot, some characters, her kitty, her fish, and some socks.  
  
And a genie! I'll call him La Jinn Thnx Bimbo-Blonde ^_^  
  
Ch. 1: And So It Begins. Hilary's Surprise  
  
An alarm clock was blinking 3:00 A.M. A pink haired woman woke up and started to countdown.  
  
"::sigh:: 3. 2. 1." as soon as she finished counting, a cry was heard in another room of the house. She turned to the other side of the bed to find her husband still sleeping. She nudged the man. "Kai, wake up," she, now going to be called Mariah, said to her husband, Kai, "it's your turn to check up on Kayla."  
  
Kai just turned over and continued sleeping.  
  
"Don't start that again. You know it's your turn to check up on her," Mariah complained.  
  
"Butalldazabajaba." was all Kai said as he rolled over near the edge of the bed, which was a very big mistake. Mariah grabbed her pillow and started to beat him to death until he fell off the bed.  
  
Well," Mariah said laying back on her pillow, "since it's your turn to check on Kayla and you're outta bed, I guess you can go."  
  
"That's was so unfair," Kai complained grabbing his pillow and walking out of the room. He walked down the hallway and into a room filled with baby stuff.  
  
He walked over to a crib to peer over his daughter, the 6 month old baby named Kayla. She has pink hair and red crimson eyes. Since she doesn't show teeth yet, they wouldn't know if she'll have fangs or not.  
  
"Man, what's with babies and waking up at 3 in the morning?" Kai asked himself lifting his child onto his shoulder. "I bet I was a handful when I was your age." He carried her downstairs into the kitchen, and set her down into her stool. Kai walked to the refrigerator and started searching for that baby formula.  
  
"Where did she put that stuff?" Kai asked himself throwing everything out of the fridge and onto the floor. He got up and started to catch his breath to call out to Mariah.  
  
"The formula is on the counter," Mariah answered from upstairs before he was able to ask the question. Kai peered to the counter and saw that the baby formula was already in the bottle and into a pot of water read y to boil.  
  
"Know-it-all..." Kai muttered turning on the water and sat down at the table and dropped his head on the pillow he brought down.  
  
Kayla was staring at Kai with her large crimson eyes. She reached over and started patting Kai on the head with her stuffed animal. After 2 minutes of Kai-Abuse, Kai turned his turn and said, "Are you ever tired?" She just giggled and clapped her hands together. "I'd take that as a 'no'..." Kai got up to check up on the bottle in the water. He then walked back with the bottle at hand and held the bottle to Kayla.  
  
Kai then took Kayla back to her room and set her back in her crib. He then grabbed his pillow off the floor and walked over to the recliner in the room. Kayla still stared at her father as if she was asking 'Why was he still here?!'  
  
"Thanks to your mother, I now have a fear of pillows," Kai explained, "I'm sleeping here for the rest of the night."  
  
When 7 o'clock came, Mariah walked into the room to find Kayla still awake staring at Kai who was on the floor sucking his thumb asleep.  
  
"Sometimes I still wonder who's the REAL baby... you or your father... "Mariah sighed picking up Kayla and taking her downstairs.  
  
When breakfast was finished being made, Kai literally tumbled down the stairs and fell on his back. "I'm okay..." he said slowly getting up and rubbing the back of his neck. "We really gotta fix that top step," he said. "Who's the loser architect who built this house anyways?"  
  
"You're the loser architect who built this house, so I guess you should sue yourself," Mariah answered in a sardonic tone sitting down to pancakes, eggs, and bacon (mmmm bacon...).  
  
"Oh yeah..." Kai sweatdropped grabbing his food sitting down to the table. "So... anything happening?"  
  
"I'll go in order: I gotta get to a meeting at school, you gotta take Kayla to work, Hilary called and she wants you to call her on her cell phone when you get to work," Mariah explained grabbing her car keys, her purse, and her school bag.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm sorry it's short notice, but they're having a Pop Quiz today (grr... curse pop quizzes XP)," Mariah explained, "and they're going to be distracted by Kayla." She gave Kai and Kayla a quick kiss before heading to the door. "I'll take Kayla during my planning period. See ya later, bye, Kayla." She left the room and closed the door.  
  
"Well, I guess it's you and me again till noon," Kai said as they both sighed.  
  
~*~At the Construction Site~*~  
  
Everyone was busy doing their daily task on building the new BestBuy (TM) that'll connect 2 different malls together. As soon as Kai walked into the site with Kayla in the carriage, the construction workers all stopped and went "AAAWWWWWW!!!!! ^^" As Kai walked to his office, everyone constantly stopped him to play with Kayla and make faces at her to make her laugh.  
  
Kai then got frustrated and quickly got an idea. "Oh my gosh, Jono is about to fall off the 2nd floor!" Kai exclaimed quickly pointing to the building. Everyone then jolted their heads to where Kai was pointing.  
  
"I'm about to fall off the roof?" Jono asked from the crowd.  
  
"Then that means..." Some random construction worker pondered. They all then turned back to the direction where they were looking at and realized that Kai and Kayla were gone.  
  
"HEY" They all went.  
  
Kai was panting as he was locking the door in his office while Kayla was in that play pin thing.  
  
"Ugh... why do babies gotta be so cute?" he mumbled sitting down at his desk. He pulled out some toys and stuffed animals, gave them to Kayla, and then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Hilary's cell phone.  
  
Hilary: Hello?  
  
Kai: Hey what's up. Mariah said you wanted to tell me something.  
  
Hilary: Hey Kai. I wanna tell you something in person during your lunch break.  
  
Kai: Sure, is 11:30 at Shoney's okay?  
  
Hilary: Great, see you then *click*  
  
Kai closes his phone, grabbed the remote, and turned it to PBS, and then the Teletubbies were on. Kayla then turned her head and stared at the show.  
  
"... No matter how old I get I'll never figure out the meaning of Teletubbies," Kai sweatdropped as he grabbed some papers and started improving on the design on the building.  
  
~*~At Lunch Break, Shoney's~*~  
  
Kai was at the Shoney's to meet with Hilary. He was looking at the Kids menu with Kayla.  
  
"So, you want the mashed potatoes and peas or you want the spaghetti?" Kai asks. She pointed to the spaghetti. well.... she ACTUALLY pointed to the steak, which was closer to the spaghetti. The waiter walked to Kai's table and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari," he began, "are you waiting for a Mrs. Hilary Kon?"  
  
"Uh... yea..." Kai answered confused. 'Why were she using Rei's last name?'  
  
Hilary soon walked to the table. She grew a foot since the last time he saw her, which was 2 or 3 years ago. She was wearing a gray business suit and was carrying a brief case.  
  
"Hey Kai," Hilary said cheerfully sitting down. "I haven't seen you since I head to defend you in court 2 years ago!" She then peered over to Kayla and her eyes began to glisten. "AAAWWW!! ^^ Is this Kayla? She's coo cute! She looks just like Mariah, but the poor thing has your eyes!" She exclaimed excitedly picking her up.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Kai asked annoyed.  
  
"You're a cutie, yes you are!" Hilary ignored Kai still playing with Kayla.  
  
"... Can you please tell me what I was called for?" Kai nearly yelled.  
  
"Oh sorry. I got off track," Hilary said setting Kayla down. "You won't believe what happened last night!"  
  
"Did it involve a fairy, Pokemon, flying monkeys, or other things that doesn't exist?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then I'll believe it," Kai said taking a drink go his water.  
  
"... Anyways... Rei and I went out to dinner last night. We was having a good time until it was time for dessert and inside the cake was an engagement ring," Hilary explained showing Kai the ring, "and he proposed to me!" Kai examined the ring and gave out a whistle.  
  
"He spent some dollars on this. But what does this have to do with me?" he asks.  
  
"We just have 3 requests for you. Rei wants you to be his best man since you guys are best friends," Hilary explained, "and help out with the wedding s little bit."  
  
"Alright then, I'll do the best I can," he answered. "What's the last favor?"  
  
"I want you to tell Rei something for me BEFORE the wedding day," Hilary said emphasizing 'before'.  
  
"What, that you're pregnant or something?" Kai joked drinking some more water. Just then the waiter came back.  
  
"Would you like to order sir?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, I'm pregnant," Hilary answered. Kai's eyes widen, choked on the water, and spit it out on the waiter.  
  
"..."  
  
"... ::ahem:: My bad..." Kai said clearing his voice."  
  
"... I'll return for your orders and dry in a few minutes..." the waiter said leaving.  
  
_____________________  
  
OMG! I finally finished my story ^^ GO ME!!  
  
Kenny: ::reading Bimbo-blonde's review from NFSM:: Were you born on a Friday, Lil Bre? Bimbo-blonde wants to know.  
  
Nah, I looked it up and I was born on the most worse day of the week.... MONDAY!!  
  
Everyone: ::gasp!!:: NOT MONDAY!!!  
  
O_O Shocking I know... at least this year it's on a Saturday ^^  
  
Max: Please R&R so that we can make it to the goal of 150 before the story ends! 


	2. The Reunion

I HAVE RETURNED WITH A NEW CHAPTER! GO ME ^O^  
  
Tyson: Geez, what took you so long?  
  
Internet was screwed up and everything! I had to use my teacher's computer to do anything!  
  
Hilary: Well, you kept these poor people waiting forever!  
  
Not my fault! Blame my brother!  
  
Kai: Whatever. Lil Bre doesn't own anything but fish and some socks now let's start the freakin' story already.  
  
Fine FINE!  
  
Chapter 2: The Reunion  
  
"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Kai yelled which made other people turn their heads and stare at them. "You want me to tell Rei that you're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, but don't tell anyone else till the surprise party next week," Hilary said. "I'm gonna tell Mariah, so you gotta tell Rei."  
  
"Well, I don't think you'll be able to tell Mariah personally..."  
  
"Why's that?" she asks. Kai pointed to Kayla, whom was drinking from her bottle and spitting all of the milk out and started laughing. "You're a bad influence, you know that right?" Hilary sweatdropped.  
  
"I am not a bad influence," Kai defended.  
  
"Oh yea my mistake... you're a horrible influence," she corrected herself.  
  
"Hehe... funny..." Kai replied dully.  
  
~*~Later That Night~*~  
  
Mariah was starting on the dishes when Kai came into the kitchen and offered to help.  
  
"Okay Kai, what happened today?" Mariah asks out of the blue.  
  
"Nothing unusual... why?" Kai answered.  
  
"No reason... excep tthat Kayla kept on spitting out everything I gave her to eat."  
  
"Oh uh... well... you gotta call Hilary for that Mariah, cuz she said she wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Alright then, be right back," she said walking off to the living room. "And you can finish the dishes while you're in there."  
  
"Man... this really isn't my day..." Kai complained.  
  
~*~40 Minutes Later~*~  
  
Mariah ran back to the kitchen and hugged the tired Kai. "Hilary's pregnant can you believe it! This is soo great! We're gonna have so much fun! Shopping for clothes and toys, baby showers, more shopping..."  
  
"Yeah, and don't forget the vominting, the grumpiness, the hospital bill, and gaining 15 to 20 pounds in 9 months," Kai said with half the enthusiam as Mariah.  
  
"Shut up and think positive," Mariah grunted jabbing him in the ribs playfully and walked up the stairs. "Oh eay, she also wants all of us back at home on Saturday for a little reunion so I'm gonna call everyone, but you gotta email Tala, Max, and Kennt since it's long distance."  
  
"Alright I'll get on it right..." Kai said attempting to leave the dishes.  
  
"After you finish those dishes," Mariah finished his sentence for him. Kai grumbled and went back to finish the dishes.  
  
Saturday Finally came as the Hiwataris were packing to go back home.  
  
"Are you sure you brought everything, Kai?" Mariah asks.  
  
"Geez Mariah, I brought everything and the kitchen sink," Kai answered.  
  
"Good because I know that you always forget something and we would have to turn around to go get it."  
  
"Hvae a little faith, I didn't forget anything," Kai assured starting the car and leaving the driveway.  
  
After 2 hours of coming back to the house because Kai left the diapers, the drinks, the water on, his pants, the suitcae, their toothbrushes, the toothpaste, the car keys, the money, and Kayla, they finally made it back to their hometown, at the old neighborhood and at the Hiwatari residence in 1 hour.  
  
"Hey we finally made it," Kai exclaimed getting out of the car to stretch.  
  
"We would have maed it here 2 hours earlier if you didn't forget everything and the kitchen sink," Mariah sighed getting Kayla out of the car.  
  
"Well... yo lost faith in me," Kai defended ringing the doorbell. All of a sudden the ground began to shake and 13 tigers ran through the door and all of them tackled Kai. "ACK! I'm drowing in a sea of tigers!" When Kai completely disappeared in the tigers, Kathy rushed outside to see what was all the commotion about.  
  
"What's going on? Mariah?" Kathy exclaimed giving Mariah a hug. "What took you so long to here?" she asks craddling Kayla in her arms.  
  
"Kai kept on forgetting everything so went kept on going back and forward," Mariah explained.  
  
"That's typical of him," she sighed. "I hope Tala and Taylor comes on time. They should be arriving right about..." Before Ms. Hiwatari could finish her sentence, a Camori GT sharply turned the corner and drove up the driveway barely hitting the Mustang, Kai's car. "There is Tala and Taylor," she beamed.  
  
"Wow Dad, I wish my bike was as fast as your car," a little boy with light brown hair and icy blue eyes said jumping out of the car.  
  
"I'll buy you an electric scooter when you're 10, and then a motorcycle when you're 16 alright," a deep voice said from inside the car. A very recognizable figure stepped out of the car and smiled at everyone. "Hey guys, what's been happening?'  
  
"Tala," Kathy said embrassing him in a hug, "it's great to see you again."  
  
"Great to see you too, Mom. But where's Kai?" Everyone then pointed to the pile of tigers and a hand gestering for someone to help. "...Oh... so when is everyone else suppose to be arriving?"  
  
"Well, Tyson and Jackie should be coming in a few hours, Gary and Emily are already here, Lee is coming later, and Max and Kenny said they'll be coming in some new invention," Mariah explained.  
  
Soon, Kai freed himself from the 200-pound-a-piece tiger prison. "Hey, what's that up there?" Kai pointed out in the sky. It was a giant balloon with two people dangling from the bottom of it by a couple of poles. The peopler were Kenny and Max!  
  
"Hey guys!" Max waved to the people below.  
  
"Ya'll flew all the way to Japan on a balloon?" Mariah asked shocked.  
  
"A balloon with a navigational system," Kenny said. " The only thing MAX forgot was a way to get on lnd. So now we got to find a way to get down."  
  
"I have a solution," Tala called out.  
  
"It would be great at the moment," Kenny said.  
  
"Alright," Tala then quickly drew out his pistol and shot at the balloon, which exploded causing the scientists to fall.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two screamed hurling towards to the ground.  
  
"We gotcha, we gotcha," Kai and Tala said stretching their arms out in the air. Unfortunally, Max and Kenny landed into the Kon's family backyard pool, which was far away from where Kai and Tala were standing. "We don't gotcha..." Kai sweatdropped.  
  
After Max and Kenny dried off and put on more clothes, everyone else soon arrived.  
  
"So where is Rei?" Tyson asked eagerly.  
  
"Ugh, for the last time Tyson," Jackie said smacking him upside his head, "we're having a surprise reunion for Rei, who doesn't know anything about it."  
  
"Oh, I knew that," Tyson scratched the back of his head. "How are we gonna surprise him?"  
  
"I know!" Max jumped up. "We can hire Ashton Kutcher so that Rei can get Punk'd!" Everyone stared and blink slowly at the blonde.  
  
"Okay Max, go call him on his cell phone," Tala said scarcastically.  
  
"Alright!" Max ran out the room.  
  
".... that dummy..."  
  
"Oh! Crazy thought," Emily said," how about we surprise him at his restaurant tonight?"  
  
"You're right that is a crazy thought," Kai said, whom was then hit with a pillow.  
  
"That can work," Lee said just walking into the room, "he doesn't even know we're here."  
  
"Okay, this is the plan," Mariah gestered everyone to gather in a group huddle.  
  
~*~That Night at Rei's Restaurant~*~  
  
The receptionist was writing something down when Tyson, Jackie, Gary, Emily, Lee, and Kenny walked up to him.  
  
"Table for 6 please," Tyson said winking at him.  
  
"Ah yes, right this way," he guided the group to a table near the middle of the room. "You 'waiter' will be here momentary," he said as he walked off.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kai was in a chef's uniform, and Max and Mariah were dresses up in uniforms waiting to get tables. Then Rei walked in and went to the staff.  
  
"There's an order waiting for table 23 and 16," Rei said not looking up from the papers.  
  
"Oh, I'll get table 23," Max said running out of the kitchen. Rei then jolted his head up and turned to the door and saw that he already left.  
  
"I'll get table 16," Mariah said jolting out og the kitchen also.  
  
"... They sound so familar," Rei said to himself.  
  
"People sound the same these days, sir," Kai said. Rei turned around to Kai and he stared wide-eyed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei screamed running out of the kitchen.  
  
Kai shrugged and went to the back of the kitchen which led to an alley. He looked left and right til he saw Gary and Lee carrying a large package. "Great bring it in, he's gone," Kai whispered to them as they walked inside with the box at hand.  
  
When Rei ran out of the kitchen, he stopped and grasped onto his heart. 'I must be seeing and hearing things.' he thought. 'Kai and Mariah are living in Tomeda and Max is in America. I'm just imaging things.' As soon as he got his sanity back, Kai and 2 other chefs nearly trampled Rei. "Hey, what's goin' on?"  
  
"Special event, c'mon boss," of the chefs says. Rei followed the chefs to the table at which he saw all of his friends sitting around a large cake.  
  
"SURPRISE! CONGRATULATIONS, REI!" They all yelled cheerfully.  
  
"Whoa! You guys did all of this for me?" Rei says smiling.  
  
"Of course, dude," Tyson said.  
  
"We're celebrating for 2 reasons," Kai added punching Rei in his shoulder. "One, Hilary and you are getting married in a few weeks." Everyone in the restautrant soon cheered and clapped for the chef and owner. "And secondly, you're gonna be a father." Then, the clapping and cheering grew louder and louder.  
  
"I-I-I'm gonna... Hilary's pregnant?!" Rei studdered/  
  
"Yep. Congratulations," Jackie gave Rei a pat on the back. As soon as her hand touched Rei, Rei collasped on the ground, fainting. "...That wasn't suppose to happen..."  
  
_____________________  
  
BUWHAHAHAHAHA! Another chapter finished ^_^  
  
Rei: x_X....  
  
Hilary: Will he wake up?  
  
Eventually... Please review and all of that happy stuff! Later Dayz 


	3. Shopping Choas and Tala Finding Loove

Tala: After seeming like FOREVER, Lil Bre has finally updated.  
  
... You're never doin' the intro ever again!  
  
Tala: Fine then! Let Tyson do it for all I care!  
  
Tyson ain't doin it either!  
  
Tyson: No fair! Can I at least do the disclaimer?  
  
Alright...  
  
Tyson: RIGHTEOUS! Lil Bre doesn't own anything but her fishes and some socks and a genie!  
  
Well done I guess...  
  
Chapter 3: Shopping Choas and Tala finding love  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" Rei asks waking up from fainting. "It's like I've been knocked out forever..."  
  
"Actually you was knocked out for only 10 minutes," Kenny corrected. "We're still in your restaurant."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"But still congratulation!" Tyson said helping Rei get off the ground.  
  
"I'm gonna be a father..." Rei awed. "I'M GONNA BE A FREAKIN' FATHER!" Rei started jumping up and down as he ran to the stage, knocked over the live band and grabbed the microphone. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" People turned to him. "Everyone should leave now! Free cookies and desserts and doggy bags! Just get out of my freakin' restaurant!"  
  
"Uh boss," one of the chefs said tapping him on the shoulder, "it's already closing time..."  
  
"Oh... well then... see you guys Monday!" Rei said grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Cool a day-off," they said leaving.  
  
"This weekend we go shopping!" Rei yelled.  
  
"For what?!" Kai asks.  
  
"Duh dude, we're shopping for the wedding and the upcoming baby. WE START TOMORROW!!" Rei marched out the building locking the door.  
  
"Err... is someone gonna tell him that he locked us in...?" Mariah said sweatdropping.  
  
~*~Saturday Morning~*~  
  
Rei, Kai, and Tala were at a Dine-In getting breakfast.  
  
"Why so early?" Tala complained looking at his watch, which read 8:47.  
  
"I wanna get things ready and everything!" Rei explained. "We gotta get the cake, the tuxes, the decorations, the baby clothes, the doctor appointments, the food, the tuxes, the cake..."  
  
"Dude, you're repeating yourself!" Kai said shaking Rei back to reality. "Just. Calm. Down."  
  
"You're right... it's just a wedding... Just the most important event of your life. It's only- HOW WERE YOU SO CALM??!!!!!" Rei busted out gripping onto Kai's shirt.  
  
"It wasn't that hard.. I just relaxed, wore out a few stress balls and it just happened," Kai said leaning back into his seat. Suddenly, Kai said knocked off by a woman with a red bandana rushing past the threesome, dropping her food on Kai.  
  
"I'm sorry," the woman apoligized helping him up. "I was in a rush and everything."  
  
"Great... now I'm covered in breakfast..." Kai said trying to wipe the jelly off his shirt. "This shirt costed-" Kai was cut off by Tala shoving him out of the way forcing him to sit down.  
  
"It's alright," Tala said helping the woman clean up the mess. "Please excuse my brother. He's part Russian, part Japanese, part retarded, whole dummy."  
  
"I AM NOT A ::smack" Tala knocked Kai in the face causing him to fall back into the seat.  
  
"See, can barely finish a sentence... So.. uh... what's your name?"  
  
"Mariam, and thank you for helping me.. uh..." she said.  
  
"Tala, no problem and nice meeting you, Mariam. You want me to buy your something else to eat?"  
  
"That would be very thoughtful of you, Tala. Thank you." They both walked to the counter to get more breakfast.  
  
"Dude, do you know what this means?" Rei said to Kai, who was gaining consciousness from the blows.  
  
"Yep... Tala is So getting his ass kicked!" Kai yelled angrily raising his fist.  
  
"No!" Rei said. "Tala found love and we'll leave him alone with that girl for a little bit. Kay?"  
  
"... he's still getting his ass kicked..." Kai grunted taking Tala's sausage biscuit.  
  
~*~At the Mall~*~  
  
Hilary, Mariah, Jackie, and Emily were shopping at the baby story.  
  
"Are you sure that you should be shopping for baby clothes. It's only been a month," Jackie says looking at hats.  
  
"I'm just looking for a crib and some other- OOOH! Look at those cute pajamas!" Hilary squealed. picking up the pajamas while everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Tala over there at the theater?" Emily pointed out. Tala was recieving popcorn with Mariam. Mariah rushed over and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Tala, where's Kai and Rei and who's this?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Oh, this is Mariam. Mariam, Mariah. Mariah, Mariam," Tala introduced. "I last saw them walking into Dillard's department store."  
  
~*~Meanwhile at Dillard's~*~  
  
Kai and Rei were looking and smelling perfume at the perfume department.  
  
"Why would women wear this?" Rei asks setting a bottle down.  
  
"I know right," Kai said, "And then these things are expensive. Women are better off getting sprayed by a skunk." All of a sudden, a penny on the floor between Kai and Rei began to rumble. They both looked around and saw a herd of women carrying torches, pitchforks, and other sharp objects at one end of the mall.  
  
"Uh... did we do something?" Rei asks nervously.  
  
"GET THE PERFUME DISSERS!!!!" they all yelled and started charging for the two.  
  
"Wow... a mob of angry women... shall we run for our lives?" Kai asks Rei calmly.  
  
"Oh yes, let's" Rei answered.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!" they screamed running around the store and up the escalators. They shoved people out of their way while the mob trampled over anything in their way. The two kept running until they got cornered at the gift wrapping shop.  
  
"Please don't hurt us," Rei begged.  
  
"We're not gonna hurt you... MUCH! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The women laughed evilly pulling out make-up and perfume.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~20 minutes later...~*~  
  
Hilary and Mariah walked into Dillard's and saw that everyone was picking up things from the ground.  
  
"They must have had a store-wide clearance sale," said Hilary looking around.  
  
"I wonder where Kai is," Mariah wondered looking around the store as well. They went up the escalator and saw everything mess up, too. "I hope they wasn't trampled or died at the sale."  
  
"Don't worry Mariah, they might not even be here," Hilary assured.  
  
"Uh excuse me," a lady said at the gift wrapping shop. "You woouldn't happen to be Mariah Hiwatari would you?"  
  
"Yes I am," Mariah answered.  
  
"Follow me please," the lady took Mariah and Hilary to the gift wrap shop and past the counter. She pointed under the counter and they saw Kai and Rei in fettle position not blinking. "He's been saying, 'Where's Mariah, I want my mommy' for the past 15 minutes."  
  
"What happened?" Mariah asks.  
  
"Ad why do they smell like perfume and have make-up on?"  
  
"Perfume mob," the lady answered.  
  
"Ohhhh.. them..." Hilary said. She grabbed Rei and rolled him down the escalator.  
  
"Thanks for finding our husbands," Mariah thanked using a dolly to take Kai to the car. "Ad thanks for this therapy card. We'll schedule a appointment right now."  
  
"No problem, come back to visit and wrap gifts some time. Bye ^_^"  
  
________________________  
  
After take for like... EVER to get this story, I've finally finished CHAPTER 3!!!! ::wind blows in the background while Lil Bre doesnt a super hero pose::  
  
Kai:... uh... right...  
  
Rei: Please review and stuff, kay! Later 


	4. Kai's Problem Solving

... err... Hello? Am I dead or something...?  
  
Kai: Sorry but no...  
  
OMG IT'S KAI!! I MUST BE IN HELL!!!  
  
Kai: --  
  
Max: You were caught and dragged in by Harry Potter so badly that you totally forgot about us and your reviewers ;o;  
  
... Ohhh... that explains the poster on my ceiling... o.o'' Well... I guess I should continue where I left off, eh?  
  
Tyson: Alright... what chapter are you on... ?  
  
... ..''' Eerrrrr.... 2 I guess...  
  
Mariah: Oh Lord... she DID forget us!  
  
''' I'm sorry! HP ish very addictive ya know! And then the 3rd movie just came out!  
  
Max: Yea sure... blame Daniel Radcliffe for your forgetfulness ;o;  
  
That's a great excuse! Daniel Radcliffe did it!!! It's his fault for being ever so sexy!!!  
  
Everyone: --  
  
Kai: I'll just do the disclaimer... Lil Bre doesn't own anything but some fishes, some socks, and a few pictures.  
  
Chapter 4- Kai's Problem Solving  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday today. Yep. The birds were chirping, the sky is cloudless, and the children were out to play. Yep, it's like nothing can go wrong...  
  
::CRASH!!::  
  
"KAI!!! COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID LOSERFIED PANZY SO I CAN BEAT YOUR HEAD IN!!" Tala yelled causing the entire city to hear him, whom was wearing nothing but his boxers carrying a large bat.  
  
...errr... Let's rewind back a few minutes to see what happened... o.O;;  
  
REWIND!  
  
In the Hiwatari home, Mariah was helping Kathy serve breakfast and Taylor and Kayla were sitting at the table when Kai slowly walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Morning, Kai," Kathy greeted. "Would you please go and wake Tala up, please?"  
  
"Sure..." Kai gave an evil grin walking back toward the stairs.  
  
"Uh oh I forgot... quickly, put on the earmuffs under the table!" Kathy ordered as they, including the tigers, put on the earmuffs. Then...  
  
::insert super big air horn noise::  
  
Kai ran down the stair dropping an airhorn the size of a keyboard on the floor and ran out the backdoor. Tala then walked down the stairs carrying a bat with his hair all on one side.  
  
"Which way did Kai go?" Tala asked in a low, deadly voice. Everyone pointed towards the door.  
  
"Thanks..." ::CRASH!:: "KAI!!! COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID LOSERFIED PANZY SO I CAN BEAT YOUR HEAD IN!!!" Tala yelled spotting him as he chase him down the street until he caught up with him.  
  
"Err... what happened and how did you know that would happen?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Kai has been waiting 10 years to pull that stunt... It started 10 years ago... the day they had to go to the graduation rehearsal..." Kathy began.  
  
Flashback 10 years ago  
  
Kai was sleeping halfway in his bed when Tala came in wearing a long-sleeve blue shirt and black pant putting on a tie.  
  
"Kai, gotta get to the rehearsal," Tala said nudging him to get up. Kai didn't move. He then grunted, left the room, and came back holding an airhorn.  
  
"WTH WAS THAT FOR?!" Kai yelled.  
  
"To wake you up... oh yea and just to annoy you," Tala answered laughing his head off as he left the room.  
  
"Mark my words, Tala Hiwatari, One day... I'll get my revenge... SOMEDAY!!!!" As soon as he thrusted his fist in the air, he activated a switch that caused a large kool-aid filled balloon to drop on his head. "Curse you sibling rivalry... CURSE YOOOOUUUUU!!!!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Ohh..." Taylor said. "That's funny... but I'll never want a sibling. Just me and my dad til I get kick out the house at 18," he said proudly.  
  
Tala soon came back in with a bent bat and sat down at the table. "Breakfast smells great," Tala complimented grabbing a plate. "Is there anything happening today?"  
  
"Nothing much, but Mark and Michelley are coming for dinner tonight," Mariah said.  
  
"Sorry I can't make it tonight," Tala apologized, "I have a date tonight and I have a few errands to run for Rei. I'll be gone all day."  
  
"What? But we was suppose to go see Hellboy 4 today," Taylor said. "You promised."  
  
"We'll go tomorrow, I promise. Very busy today. I gotta jet," Tala said leaving to get changed.  
  
That Afternoon  
  
Taylor was playing a video game on the Gamecube when Tala came down the stairs grabbing his keys and heading out the door for the 3rd time today. "See ya later, Sport," Tala ruffled his hair leaving. When he left, Taylor shut off the game and decided to walk outside on the deck. When he got there, he saw Tyson and Kai slumping on the deck table looking angry.  
  
"Hey Uncle Kai and Uncle Tyson, are you guys angry, too?" Taylor asks angrily.  
  
"Yep," Kai answered angrily.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Our wives won't let us have another piece of cake," Tyson grunted. "What's your problem?"  
  
"My dad went on a date and he was suppose to spend the day with me and go see Hellboy 4!" Taylor said frustrated.  
  
"Well that's silly," Kai said, "your dad needs a little time for a dating life, can he?"  
  
"I guess you're right. But being angry about not getting your 5th piece of cake is sillier and just plain stupid, right?"  
  
"Go to your room." Soon, the doorbell rang and Taylor left to go answer it. At the door was none other than Mark and Michelley.  
  
"Hello," Taylor greeted.  
  
"Hey there.... Tala...? You shrunk and your hair is... dyed?" Mark said looking down at Taylor.  
  
"I'm Taylor, I'll go get Aunt Mariah. You ugly monkey..." he mumbled the last part. As soon as Taylor left, Mark spotted Tyson with Kai playing with a paddle ball. He snucked up behind the twosome and yelled, "WHAT ARE YA DOING?!" in their ears. Starddled, Tyson fell out of his chair and Kai smacked himself in the eye with the paddle ball... again.  
  
"ARGH! Never again!!" Kai threw the evil toy over a nearby fence. He was then caught in a headlock by Mark.  
  
"You're been treating my sister right?" Mark asked in a low growl.  
  
"Oh yea, just like a queen," Kai responded tripping up Mark and him landing on Mark.  
  
"Ugh, get off! I'm getting too old for your high jinx!" Mark grunted shoving Kai off him.  
  
"Mark! It's great to see you!" Mariah greeted giving him a hug. "What's wrong with Michelley?"  
  
"She's just mad because she can't go to this party tonight," he said. "She'll get over it."  
  
"Can't you just let her go? I mean, it's just dinner."  
  
"Mariah, Mariah, Mariah," Mark sighed gripping her into an one-arm hug. "She's a teenager. She'll have plenty of time to go to parties. With a husband like yours, Kayla might not be as discipline when she's older."  
  
"Well, since she isn't talking to you, Michelley said that she wasn't hungry and was going to sleep early," Mariah smirked returning to the house.  
  
"You know what, dude," Tyson said as Kai and he gripped Mark's shoulders, "you're a mean daddy."  
  
"Oh do shut up!" Mark grabbed their noses and bashed their heads together and left.  
  
That Night at Dinner  
  
Mariah, Kai, Kathy, Mark, Taylor, and Kayla was having a silent dinner (with Kayla shouting and throwing her cream corn) when Mark demanded Kai to past him the salt.  
  
"Oh, you're talking to me?" Kai asked shocked. "I thought you was the almighty father and I was the 'bad influence'!"  
  
"Don't pull this on me, Hiwatari," Mark pointed his fork at Kai. "All I was saying was that Michelley respects me and she'll never do anything wrong! You, on the other hand, was way too wild growing up --no offense Mrs. Hiwatari-- and Kayla might end up be a disobeying, crazy..."  
  
Kai wasn't actually paying all too much attention to Mark's speech. He was looking out the window behind Mark. While he was rambling on, Michelley had climbed down a rose bush ladder and run towards the front yard. Outside he saw there was a red sports car parks outside with a blonde hair teen inside. She made out with the boy for a minute and she climbed into the car and they sped off.  
  
'She must be going to that party,' Kai thought grinning. 'She's SO busted.' He got from his seat and headed upstairs.  
  
"Key Kai, I'm talking to you! Where the heck are you going?" Mark demanded.  
  
"I just remembered that I gotta pick Gary up since his car broke down. I'll bring some desserts on the way back, alright," Kai lied and went down the hall to where Michelley was in this evening and said a crumbled up invitation on the bed. He wrote the address on his hand, grabbed his coat from his room, and left the house.  
  
After picking up Gary from his boxing job, Kai asked him if he could do him a favor and come with him to this party. As soon as they got there and before Kai could ring the doorbell, Gary spotted Michelley by the pool crying.  
  
"Michelley!" Kai said walking towards her. "What's up? What's wrong?"  
  
"Uncle Kai?" Michelley said surprised wiping her tears away. "What are you doing here? How did you know?" Kai showed her the invitation she left. "Oh. Well, I thought this would be the best party of my life. But my boyfriend cheated on me and he broke up with me while me was... making out with... that Danielle slut!" Michelley bursted into tears again and Kai gave her a hug and let her sock his shoulder.  
  
"What does this ex-boyfriend of yours look like?"  
  
"He's a jock, so he's a little shorter then you, blonde hair, green eyes, and he's wearing a red DKNY shirt. His name is Matt." Kai turn to Gary and gave him an evil look.  
  
"You got that description in your head, Gary?" he asks.  
  
"Clear as water," Gary said as they both decided to go inside the house.  
  
"You stay here Michelley." She just nodded and waited.  
  
3 Minutes Later  
  
"Hey Michelley, is this your guy?" Kai called out. Michelley looked around to find her uncle until he looked up and saw Gary dangling a blonde boy from a balcony upside down.  
  
"Yea," she replied covering her mouth in shock.  
  
"Please, help me!!" Matt cried.  
  
"You know what you're here for," Gary growled.  
  
"Now apologize to my niece!" Kai made Gary shake him.  
  
"I'm sorry Michelley for breaking up with you, cheating on you, and for have an overprotective father AND a maniac uncle!" Gary lifted him back up, Kai slapped Matt on his head, and Gary hung him again. "WHAT I DO?!"  
  
"Give her 30 dollars," Gary demanded. The boy chunked the money down at her.  
  
"Now let me go you overgrown fatass punk!" Gary turned to Kai whom just nodded. He then tossed the blonde down and he landed in the pool with a beautiful splash.  
  
After dropping Gary off at his house, Kai and Michelley hadn't said a word to each other.  
  
"Uh... Uncle Kai..." Kai said "Hn." to tell he was listening. "Thanks for driving me back and I'll understand that you'll tell Daddy about this and everything."  
  
"I was going to tell him before I left the house. But after that, I'm not going to. This happened to Mariah before we got together. Some guy named Johnny. Beat the living shit out of him when I got back from Russia. By the way, what's your favorite ice-cream?"  
  
"Strawberry milkshake, why?"  
  
"Hn. Gotta cover this up somehow!"  
  
"You know what... Daddy's wrong, you're the greatest uncle I'll ever have!"  
  
o.0!!! I finished?! I FINISHED!!!!! WOOT!!!! GO ME!!!!   
  
Tala: Yea... after like... FOREVER!  
  
Well Sorry Dra-..... Tala.... yea... that's your name... '''  
  
Tala:... Please review before I end up killing her! Thanks and junk! 


	5. Baby Maybe Part I

Okay, I am really back with a new chapter for TAL this time!

Everyone: ish angry at LilBre:

All right, so I didn't write a new chapter in a few weeks…

Everyone: A few what…?

Alright, alright, a few months -.-''

Everyone: Better Now get on with the story or else!

O.O! All right!

Chapter 5- Baby maybe Part I

Rei was pacing up and down the lobby at the local hospital. He was waiting to find out if his baby-on-the-way is healthy and if it's a girl or boy. Kai and Mariah were sitting on the over-stuffed couch; Mariah reading an old magazine, and Kai watching his best friend put a hole in the floor.

"Why is it taking so long? Did they kill her or something?" Rei continued his pacing. "Oh my God, What if they DID kill her and is hiding the evidence as I wait for the results! DON'T WORRY HILARY! I'M COMING!" Rei headed for the nearest door, but fell on his face as Kai nonchalantly grabbed him by his ankles to stop him.

"You need to calm down," Kai forced Rei to sit in a chair. "They're just running tests, which usually does take forever and a day. It did with Mariah. Grew a freakin' beard while I was waiting…"

"Oh shove it you liar," Mariah glared at her husband with current hate. She turned to her friend and gave a sympathy look. "Don't worry. They're just simple tests."

"Yeah, the only thing you gotta worry about is the throwing-up. That wouldn't be good if she throws up" Kai added in.

"WHAT" Rei yanked at his jet-black hair.

"Of course, if Hilary chunks up, the baby will come up as well premature. You didn't know that?"

"I thought that was normal! She's been barfing for weeks now! Oh God, oh God..." Rei ran circles around the room chanting 'Oh God'.

"May I see you for a minute Kai, _outside_" Mariah growled out the last word, tugging at Kai's ear like a little boy in trouble, out the door of the hospital.

"My ears do not need to get any bigger, 'Riah" Kai rubbed his sensitive left ear.

"Why would you tell Rei something like that! He's already panic-strucked by the whole baby-thing. Why the hell would you make it any worse" Mariah bellowed out in one breath.

"It's fun..." Mariah gripped onto Kai's ear once more and dragged him back inside with greater force. "I'll apologize! I'll apologize"

"You better." Mariah nearly tossed Kai towards the 'Oh God' chanting neko-jin.

"Rei," Kai called to his friend. Rei ignored him and continued chanting 'Oh God'.

"Hey, Rei." Still chanting.

"DAMMIT REI I'M TRYING TO FREAKIN' APOLOGIZE!" Everyone in the whole hospital stopped from whatever they were doing to stare at the duo-blue colored adult.

"You, apologize!" Rei looked shocked for the moment but then soon cracked up. "BAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm being serious about this" Kai yelled. He took a deep breath and said"When she throws up it's normal, but when she's all cranky, run like you are on fire. I've made the mistake of responding to Mariah when she was pregnant..."

9 Months Ago

Mariah walked back and forward through the house. Her stomach kept getting wider and wider everyday and she was feeling quite sad about losing her figure. She kept pacing until she noticed Kai was in the kitchen making sandwiches and reading some type of book.

"Kai, do you think I'm fat"

"Of course, Sweetie" Kai replied nonchalantly placing an olive on top of one of the sandwiches.

:10 seconds later:

Crashes and yelling echoed across the house in such noisiness. Kai ran out of the house with a tomato in one ear and the rest of the sandwich on his face and shirt.

"I wasn't talking about you, Mariah! You have the nicest figure" Kai dodged a butcher's knife that was thrown against a tree. "I was repeating a line in the book I was reading."

"'LINE IN THE BOOK' MY PREGNANT ASS! YOU WERE READING A BOOK ABOUT ACRHITECTURE" Mariah slammed the door and Kai heard the lock along with it.

"... I didn't mean it..." Kai called out. Mariah opened the door, only to throw out a pillow, a blanket, and his pants (because he was in some boxers), and slammed the door shut again. "...Why me..."

End Flashback

"Wow..." was all Rei said in astonishment. "Thanks for that lesson. But this is my first child, so I'm to spoil it to death."

"No, bad Rei" Kai smacked him with a newspaper like a dog. "You really need to train… Hey I got it. Maybe you can 'borrow' someone else's child for a day, and the next day, you can get a kid another age older."

"Oh yea, and where are we suppose to kind some idiot to let me borrow their children"

"Sure you can borrow my children" Tyson said with enthusiasm. "How many do ya want"

"I can't believe you're actually pulling this off, Kai" Rei sweatdropped at both his friends.

"This is good. So far, you have a baby, a 3 year old, a 5 year old, an 8 year old, a 10 year old, a 12 year old, and a 16 year old. That's one week of trying to become a good parent" Kai explained.

"But isn't the wedding in two weeks" Rei asks.

"You don't worry about that" Kai grabbed his friend. "Max, Kenny, Tyson, Tala, Gary, Mariah, Jackie, and I have the whole situation set up. While you and Hilary learn about the evilness of parenthood, we will do all the shopping ourselves."

"Heh, I guess this whole thing can be figured out all right" Rei half-smiled.

"Good, you guys start tomorrow"

The Next Morning

Kai lies in his bed sleeping and partially drooling on his pillow when Taylor began to shake him.

"Wake up, uncle" Taylor yelled in his ear. "Aunt Mariah said to wake up so that you can start the shopping you promised for."

"Tell her five more minutes…" Kai mumbled through a pillow.

"She also said, 'It's either get up or the sleep on the couch for the next two weeks'."

"Damn the man who invented women to make men sleep on the couch when they're angry…" Kai slowly rolled out of the bed and put on the closest pair of pants. "Let's go."

"Hey, can I say 'damn'?" Taylor asks.

"You can when you turn twenty-three," Kai hit him playfully on the head and they walked down the stairs to the smell of pancakes and sausages.

"I thought you'd never get up," Tala said drinking his coffee.

"I was going to get up at my own time, thank you," Kai huffed take a plat of pancakes and sausages and smothering them with syrup.

"Since neither of you are ready to leave yet, I'm going to take Kayla to Rei and Hilary's" Mariah announced as she picked up Kayla and left out the house.

"So, where are you two going first" Ms. Hiwatari asks.

"First, we'll get the cake" Kai started off.

"Then we'll look for decorations" Tala added.

"After that we'll get caterers for the reception."

"After that we'll find a place to actually have the wedding."

"Then we'll get look for a limo."

"And on Saturday we'll go look for tuxedos and the gowns" Tala finished.

"Well, you guys only have about a week left to finish…" Ms. Hiwatari drowned on.

"Let's get out of here before she starts on that responsibility speech…" Tala whispered into his little brother's ear.

"Good call, let's sneak out the back…" Kai and Tala slowly grabbed their shoes and reached the back door. "Later Taylor."

Mariah walked down the sidewalk on the bright sunny morning. Kayla was strapped into her stroller trying the catch the butterfly that refused to leave her eyesight. She made it to the doorstep of Rei's current residence, rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. A few seconds later Hilary swung the door open with a bright smile on her face.

"I thought you would never get here," Hilary picked up Kayla as Mariah left the stroller on the outside, grabbed the baby's bag, and entered as well.

"You know this is going to be a real challenge. Kayla hasn't really stayed away from Kai and I for 5 hours with someone she hasn't known for a while."

"Everything will be fine, Mariah," Hilary grabbed Kayla's bag and placed it on the couch. "Besides, I need to learn how to take care of your child first before I actually mess up on my own."

"Er…."

"Off to do those errands with you!" Hilary shoved Mariah out the door and locked it behind her.

I think I'll finish it here

Everyone: HERE!

Yes, here! Wait… where did you come from? I thought you guys left in an angry rage… not that I don't mind…

Kai: We decided to forgive you.

Aw tha- hey! Why should I apologize!

Gary: Cause you started it by hurting our feelings!

I only state facts you dimwits!

Everyone:gets pissy and leaves again:

… Dang… I really gotta think before I talk… read and review please -.-'


	6. Baby Maybe Part II

Oh yay! I finally got a new chapter!

Everyone:still angry and gone:

… They'll come back… they always do… I hope…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything else that may pop up in this story! Just own fishes, my dog, and some socks! Everything else my momma and daddy brought! DON'T SUE! PLEASE!

Chapter 6- Baby Maybe Part II

"I'm so excited, Rei!" Hiromi exclaimed cuddling Kayla in her arms. "This was a good idea to let us care for children for different ages. Who's idea was this again?"

"It was Kai's," Rei replied, making funny faces at Kayla. Soon, began to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Rei! How many times must I tell you? Your 'funny' faces scare children! Tyson's little boy was scarred for life two years ago," Hiromi took Kayla from the neko-jin. Kayla hiccupped and continued to cry. "Why is she crying?" Soon, a loud farting noise echoed throughout the house and the smell spread like wild fire.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Rei exclaims pinching his noise. "Since you got her, you change her while I make breakfast." Without a response from his wife, Rei ran out the room and to the kitchen.

Meanwhile at the local bakery, Kai was being super peaky about the cake design.

"No, too ugly. No, too girly. No, too whatever's negative about it," Kai flipped through the bakery's cakebook. "Ew, that wax figure looks like a monkey in a suit!"

"That's because that IS a monkey in a suit," Mariah snatched the book away from her husband.

"They all look that same anyways!" Kai complained. Tala looked over Mariah's shoulder and sighed.

"That's because they are the same pictures you're looking at, doofus," Tala facfaulted at his stupid brother.

"I can design a better cake than that!" Kai pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started to doodle on the paper. A minute or so later, Kai shoved the paper in Mariah's face. The picture looked like a bunch of squares stacked on top of each other, in no particular order. At the top of was two stick figures: one with three or four lines indicating Hiromi and a line that went to the other stick figure's feet indicating Rei.

"Um, Kai… why isn't the cake stacked in a particular order?" Mariah asks.

"A new edge! A new, unique wedding cake!"

"This is what I think about your 'cake'," Tala pulled out his lighter, set the paper on fire, and stomped on it to put out the ashes. Kai screamed in horror as he jumped Tala and the two started to fight.

"Hey, stop fighting you two!" the woman of the bakery ran out the kitchen, brandishing her rolling pin in her hand.

"Yeah, stop or else I'll-" Mariah was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Mariah, how are we suppose to stop Kayla from crying?" Rei asks over the phone.

"Did you change her diaper?"

"Yes."

"Did you try to feed her?"

"She wasn't hungry."

"Did you try to burp her?"

"Try burping her, Hiromi!" Soon, a loud belch was heard over the phone. "Thanks. Call when you're picking her up. Bye." A click was heard at the other end. She hung up her phone and noticed the fighting has seized because Kai and Tala were gone.

"Hey, where did they go?" Mariah asks the old lady confused.

"I kicked their asses and kicked their asses out the door," she pointed her wrinkly finger to the door where Kai and Tala were sitting at the corner in embarrassment. "Do you know those two, miss?"

"Uh… no…? I was wondering if I can get this cake design. The wedding is in a week," Mariah lied, looking behind her hope Kai nor Tala heard her.

At a tuxedo place, Jackie and Emily was forcing Gary, Tyson, Max, and Lee into the store.

"Oh come on you big babies!" Emily growled, trying to break the door open.

"I've heard about this store, evil things!" Max cried trying to get out of the squabble.

"Evil things are gonna happen to YOU if you don't get through this goddamn door!" Emily cursed.

"What evil tings?" Jackie questioned.

"There's this gay guy in here. And everytime a man comes up in here he gets all… touchy-feely," Tyson shuddered at the thought. "This guy told me that he knew a guy that knew a guy the knew this girl that knew a guy that knew a guy that knew a guy's cousin's wife's 2nd niece who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy's uncle's twice removed cousin who knew this guy that he was felt up on that gay guy and his fiancé caught them and they broke off the engagement all because of it."

"NOO! I DON'T WANT A DIVORCE!" Gary attempted to run, but Emily tackled the large boxer to the round.

"No! Tuxedo! Now!" Both Emily successfully shoved the four men into the store and slammed the door shut. A man wearing a tight pink shirt and tightly fitted jeans wearing a green scarf came to view and greeted the group. (I'm stereotyping people! I do not mean to offend anybody gay! I swear!)

"Well HELLLOOOO! I'm Yamato Zabuka! How many I assist you?" the man greeted with enthusiasm.

"We're here to rent black tuxedos for a wedding," Jackie responded. The wives sighed as the cowards of men shivered behind them like little children.

"Well certainly!" Yamato squealed as he took Tyson's and Lee's hands and took them away and Jackie followed. The two cried with tears streaming out of their eyes as they left the group. "My friend will be with the others in shortly." Along with screams, the three were gone into the fitting rooms. Max and Gary sighed in relief that it wasn't them going with the gayest man on the face of the earth. Unfortunately, another man wearing tight jeans and a white shirt walked through the front door.

"Well HELLLOOOO! I'm Taichi Yamazaki! How may I assist you?" the man greeted

with enthusiasm.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Max and Gary's voices echoed throughout the whole universe.

"Oh come one you big babies," Emily pushed the two to follow Taichi.

"Super!" Taichi chimed as he helped Emily push the two into fitting rooms.

Back with Rei and Hiromi, they finally fed Kayla, bathed her, and put her to her nap as they promised Mariah. As the two finally closed their eyes and relaxed on the couch, the doorbell rang and bangs were heard on the front door. Rei, knowing he actually did the least work, decided to answer the door. At the door was Mariah and bruised up Kai and Tala along with Tyson's son, Kenji.

"It appears you have done a good job," Kai looked around the house sorely. "Where's Kayla?"

"Finally asleep…" Rei yawned. Kai nodded and went to search for his child. "Who's next?"

"Rei, meet Kenji. Kenji, this is Uncle Rei," Tala introduced the green-eyed navy-haired boy to the neko-jin. "You'll learn how to handle a 3-year-old."

"And since it's almost noon, Jackie told us to tell you guys that he's due for a nap for an hour, lunch, and then play time. Good luck." Kai soon came back with the sleeping Kayla in his arms.

"Later, dude. Oh, before I forget," Kai turned back to his friend and handed him a small box. "Kenji should _never_ eat any type, form or color of sugar. If he does, wind this music box. Four turns should do it." With a smirk, Kai left the property for more shopping.

Kenji looks up to Rei and smiles. "Are we going to have fun, Unkle Vei?"

"I hope so, Kenji. I hope so…."

OH YAY! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! THAT'S SUPER!

A moment of silence for Terri Schavio… for her careless husband decided to slowly kill her by starving the chick to death. She died on the 31st of March…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. Thank you.


	7. Baby Maybe Part III and Auntie Dies

I'm gonna stop being lazy and start writing the 7th chapter…

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Beyblade? Nope, I do not.

Chapter 7- Baby Maybe Part III- The Auntie dies

"KENJI! GET OFF OF THERE! YOU'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!" Rei's voice was heard throughout the house. Tyson's 3-year-old boy, Kenji was walking on the top of the rails left and right.

"I do this all the time at home," Kenji called out to Rei, whom was at the bottom of the staircase.

"But you're not at home, Ken," Rei frowned. "What am I suppose to tell your parents if you fall and break you head?"

"Alright…" Kenji sighed and he slid down the stair rail. Rei let out a small girly scream and ran towards at the bottom to catch the boy. Since he was sliding down with incredible speed, Kenji smashed right into Rei and they slid to the wall. "That was fun, Unkle Vei!"

"Fun for you, perhaps…" Rei rubbed his sore head. Soon, Hiromi came from the kitchen with toasted sandwiches in her hands.

"I hope you're hungry…" Hiromi looked around to find no one in the living room. "Where are they?"

"Over here Unt Hihi," Kenji ran over to Hiromi at the scent of food. He took the sandwiches made for him and went to sit and eat. Hilary helped her sore husband off the floor and handed him his plate.

"So Kenji, what you want to do when you get older?" Hilary asks as Kenji was making a mess of his sandwich.

"I wanna become a professional chef because daddy's cooking sucks ass," Kenji swore.

"Kenji! Don't swear!" Rei said shocked. "Even though Tyson's cooking does suck ass."

"Rei!" Hiromi exclaimed, smacking her fiancée in the head. Soon, the doorbell rang and Hiromi rose to answer it. It was Jackie and Emily with the men jammed inside a van full of wedding stuff, literally. "Hey you guys, you have any problems with shopping?"

"No, just here to pick up my little Kenken," Jackie smiled as her son glared at her mother for his nickname.

"MMMOOOOMMMMMM!" Kenji cried as Rei helped him collect his stuff. "Don't call me Kenken when people are around!"

"He's so shy," Jackie whispered to Hiromi. "Tala will be coming over in a few to drop Taylor off." With that, they bid each other good-bye and Hiromi closed the door.

"I guess we better get cleaned up…" Hiromi sighed at the mess created in their house.

"Let's just hope our child won't be all.. rioty…" Rei prayed as he started placing furniture back from winst they came.

Meanwhile with Tala, Mariah, Kai, and Taylor, Kai was driving towards Rei's place when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kai answered.

"Kai, this is your mother," Kathy's voice responded on the other side. "I have some very sad news to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Your evil auntie that hates every kind of people in the world except for Russian people and shunned you at birth because you're half Japanese on your father's side died today." (I bet ya'll forgot about her, did ya?)

"… and that's sad how…?"

"KAI! Be respectful! Her funeral is in 1 week!"

"I'm sorry… Is there anything else?"

"I'll talk to you about it when you finish your errands. Bye"

"Bye." What that, he hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Tala asks.

"Mom, Auntie died," Kai answered.

"The auntie that likes to give us expensive Christmas presents?" Taylor asks.

"No."

"The auntie that likes to hug and kiss?" Mariah asks.

"Nope. The auntie that hates every kinds of people in the world except Russian people and shunned me at birth because I'm half Japanese on my father's side."

"HELL YEA!" Tala boasted.

"Tala! Your auntie just died! Show some respect!" Mariah scolded.

"Alright…" Tala hung his head low like a little child.

"-Ding dong the witch is dead!-" Kai sang.

"-Which wicked old witch?-" Taylor chimed in.

"-The wickest witch!-" Tala sung along with them.

"-Ding dong the wicked witch is ddeeaaddd!-" They sang all together. Mariah just slapped his forehead as they continued to sing the rest of the way. Soon they walked up the sidewalk and rung the doorbell as they finished…

"-Ding dong sing it high (sing it high) sing it low

Ding Dong the wicked witch is dddeeeaaadddd!-" Mariah sweatdropped and the door opened revealing Rei.

"Hey, what's with all the singing? Off to see the wizard or something?" Rei teased their singing.

"Auntie died, forever!" Tala grinned ear-to-ear.

"The Auntie that likes to hug and kiss?"

"No," Kai shook his head. "The evil auntie that hates every kind of people but Russian people and shunned me at birth because I'm half Japanese on my father's side auntie."

"Finally! What was she, 5000?" Rei laughed as Hiromi smacked him in his head. "What? You almost stabbed her in the back with a pencil last time she was here!"

"Even so… alright… I'm glad she croaked as well," Hiromi admitted in defeat, feeling guilty.

"Well, here's Taylor," Tala nudged his blue-eyed son up to Rei and Hiromi. "He's kind of shy," he hinted the couple. "Just… don't try too hard, even though I'm not suppose to be telling you this. M'kay?"

"Gotcha," Rei whispered back. "So, how much have you guys got done?"

"We've finally finished. We're gonna head home and pick up Taylor again. Tomorrow we're going to the beach? Would you like to come?"

"Of course! See you tonight," Hiromi said as she, Rei, and Taylor walked into the home, not know the small adventure they're going to be put through….

Oh freakin' finally! I freakin' finished the freakin' chapter!

Kai: Would you please stop saying freakin'?

Freak no! I'm freakin' saying 'freakin' cuz it prevents me from cussing!

Tyson: No the freak it doesn't!

You ain't freakin' cussing! So it's working!

Everyone: …. Please review….


	8. Auntie's Will and Taylor's sugarrush

Okie dokie! TAL's 8th chapter is now… here?

Readers: YIPEE!

Phew. Good thing they're not mad at me anymore… I would have been really screwed!

Readers: We never said we wasn't angry (gets out torches and other objects to hurt Lil Bre)

Uh oh… (runs) CAN SOMEBODY DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Readers: Lil Bre doesn't own Beyblade…. Because Lil Bre is about to be digging her own grave!

On with…. Wait! That's not my disclaimer! (continues running)

Chapter 8- Auntie's Will and Taylor's sugar-rush

Little Taylor Hiwatari sat on the couch quietly, just waiting for his dad to pick him up from his little project he was forced to do. Rei was sitting across from him, thinking of a way to strike up a conversation with the 8-year-old.

"So…" Rei decided to break the awkward silence, "what do you like to do? Video games? Reading? Model cars?"

"I enjoy constructing car models," Taylor replied intelligently. "So far, I have built 34 cars by myself. I have 38, but my dad helped me with the first four."

"That's very good, Taylor," Rei praised. "What kind of cars have you built so far?" As they get into the small conversation, Hilary came into the room with three glasses of Kool-Aid.

"How much sugar dos it have in here?" Taylor looked at the purple liquid.

"It's like any normal Kool-Aid, Taylor. It won't bite you." In Taylor's POV of normal, it means about a cup of sugar in the whole pitcher. In Hiromi's POV of normal, it means 3 cups of sugar per glass. Too bad she didn't know that…

"Alright," Taylor took a huge gulp of his drink. As soon as the sugar-infested drink hit his tongue, his heart stopped. His icy-colored pupils shrunk to the size of pea seeds, and he began to shake severely. His head dropped to his shoulders and stared out into space.

"Taylor? TAYLOR!" Rei grabbed onto the boy in attempt to stop him from shaking. "Call Tala and the hospital!" Hiromi rushed to phone Tala as quickly as she could.

But it was too late.

Little Taylor was gone.

That's right… gone…

He has caught the deadly case…

Of an extreme sugar-rush. (Lil Bre- Haha got you!)

"SUGAR!" Taylor shrieked at the top of his lungs and began to run around the house.

"Taylor! Come back, Taylor! Taylor!" Rei attempted to catch the child with no avail. Hiromi waited patiently for Tala to pick up his stupid cell phone as she heard something break in the living room.

"Hello?" Tala's voice came through.

"Tala! What's wrong with Taylor! I gave him some Kool-Aid and he's shaking and budging out! Did I do something wrong?"

"Shaking? Uh-oh…"

"UH-OH! YOU'RE SON MIGHT BE DYING AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'UH-OH'!"

"He's not dying, Hiromi… I totally forgot to tell you that he's not allow to consume sugar. He'd go ballistic! Just make sure he stays in the house and doesn't touch any sharp objects. I gotta go, later." Tala hung up on the other line. She ran back into the living and found it in ruins.

"Oh…. my… god…" She put her hands on her cheeks and made a 'Home Alone' face. "Rei!" She called out to her fiancée. "Tala said to make sure that he doesn't leave the house and WHERE IS HE!" Hiromi gazed at her house and it was in ruins. The couch pillows were shredded to pieces, the curtains disappeared, the T.V. was knocked to the floor, her husband was looking in a closet with half his clothes torn off, and every single piece of Taylor's clothing were lying in random directions.

"I dunno! That boy can run like a mother-"

"Shut your mouth!"

"What!"

"As long as he isn't outside then…" The couple stopped and heard a car start. "Please don't tell me…" Their eyes widen in fear as they witnessed Rei's car being backed out of the driveway by a nude Taylor Hiwatari.

"He somehow took my keys out my pocket…" Rei checks his pockets and found them empty. "… and he took my wallet!"

"WE HAVE TO GO GET HIM!" Rei agreed and they both ran out the house.

383648863785783784738390485

Meanwhile, Tala hung up his phone after talking with Hiromi. He, Kai, Mariah, their mother, and General Wong (Mariah's father) were in the living discussing Auntie's recent death.

"What happened?" Kai stares at his brother.

"Taylor got a hold of some sugar is all," Tala replied as he laid back into his seat.

"And you forgot to tell them?" Kathy exclaimed shocked. "Kai I'm able to understand, but I thought you had more common sense than that, Tala."

"Hey-" Kai stopped his sentence when Mariah began to scratch his head and calmed him down.

"Can we continue on with this funeral thing, please?" Mariah suggests.

"Well, my grandmother sent me a copy of Auntie's will and I'm quite surprised that Kai's name is kinda in the will," Kathy explained as she held a couple pieces of paper.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" General Wong rose an eyebrow.

"Well, instead of his name, she dubbed him 'That-stupid-nephew-I-shunned-at-birth-because-he's-half-Japanese'." Silence fell on the house. Five minutes has passed and no one has said a word until Kai spoke up.

"Good thing she's dead, too."

"KAI!" Mariah scolded.

"What? You didn't like her either!"

"That's true."

"Mariah!" Mariah's father yelled. "That's not that way to talk to the dead!"

"You didn't like her either, daddy!" Mariah accused.

"Of course I did! Gerneal Wong replied defensively. "Last Christmas she knitted me that nice sweater."

"Not that Auntie, General!" Tala hesitantly correcting the war-hero.

"Are you saying that I'm wrong, soldier?" General Wong rose from his seat and stood tall over the redhead. Tala just sat there stiffly and began to shake.

"Daddy! He's right! You're talking about the wrong Auntie," Mariah took her father's arm and put him back in his seat. "The Auntie that died is the Auntie that kicked you in the shin at my wedding reception and said 'Screw the Chinese army!' and threw shrimp at your face."

"That's woman!" He yelled. He sat back down in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I hope earthworms eat her eyeballs."

"Can we please continue with the will, please?" Kathy interrupted the conversation. The four adults fell silent and continued to listen to Mrs. Hiwatari discuss the will.

Meanwhile…

"How does an 8-year-old child learn how to drive a stick-shift that well!" Rei exclaimed as he and Hiromi followed the speeding Taylor in Hiromi's car. They're currently in the next city still tailing the hyper child behind the wheel. "It took me 2 tries to actually get my license!"

"Oh, Tala's going to kill us if Taylor crashes…" Hiromi said worried.

"I'm going to kill Taylor if he wrecks my car and lives!" Hiromi slaps Rei in the back of the head. "Look, he's slowing down!" Indeed, Taylor was slowing to a stop on the side of the dirt road they've been traveling on for half an hour. Rei pulled over behind the car and stopped. He and Hiromi went towards the car and peaked through the window. Taylor was fast asleep in the driver's seat. His head was on the horn, which was blaring and he was drooling on the steering wheel.

"Finally, this is little adventure is over!" Rei opened the unlocked door and took the keys out of the ignition. Hiromi unbuckled the icy-eyed child and carried him back to her car. "Should we tell Tala about this? I mean, Taylor might get in trouble for this instead of us. We did give him sugar when he wasn't suppose to have it…"

"Nah, it'll be alright. We'll just tell Tala that he just ran around the living room until the sugar-rush wore off," Hiromi laughed at the silly question. She placed Taylor in the backseat and fastened his seatbelt.

"Yeah. And besides, it would be your fault because you always put too much of anything in everything," Rei joked. Being Hiromi, she didn't take that lightly. She started her car up, ran over Rei and bumped into his car, damaging his back bumper. She backed up over Rei once more before turning around to head back home.

"Ow…"

Back to the will

"…. And to my nephew-whom-I-shunned-at-birth-because-your-father-was-a-stinking-Jap," Kathy finally found Kai's "name" in the will, which was at the very bottom of the page. Kai's eye began to twitch as she continued to insult him after her death. "I apologize for calling a stupid Halfa, even though you are a lousy stinking Halfa. And now, your daughter is a stinking One-Thirda because of decided to marry a Chint." Mariah's knuckles cracked and uncracked as her late aunt-in-law continue to insult HER after her death.

"You should have married a Russian, that would have at LEAST made you like you againI would like to leave you in your name…" Kathy paused and her jaw drops.

"Well, what is it?" Kai urged on. "Don't leave us in the dark!"

"Twenty dollars and a 3-year supply of crawfish." The room fell silent for a long pause.

"That's it?" Tala simply asks. She just nodded. "THAT'S IT!"

"Yes Tala, that's all. Wait a second…" She looks closer at the will. "I also leave my stepnephew, Tala, $12,000 and my priceless white pearls because he ain't a lousy Halfa."

"Cool!" Tala pumped his fists in the air. He gave his little brother a smirk and said, "I guess she just put you in the will to insult your whole way of life, you Halfa."

"Why you little," Kai jumped Tala and began choking him like a Homer Simpson would do to Bart. General Wong pried Kai off the redhead.

"I should go pick up Taylor," Tala got his voice back and rose from his seat off the ground.

"I should go bash my head in with a brick," Kai said as anime tears floated down his eyes as he left the room.

"I'll go make dinner," Kathy got up and went to the kitchen.

38748494993484020287583389

I know… I know… I took so long to update this story… well… here you go! Remember- don't just leave a hit, leave a review as well. Not just for me, for every author that works hard on their stories, leaving a review would make their day. Thanks!


	9. The Heck

Okay you guys LISTEN UP! Well… as of tomorrow, I'm going back to school. Yes I know, it's still summer and I haven't been updating as fast as I promised. I start work at Mickey D's Friday, and I have school to do so I won't be _online _for a couple of… months. I'm in the 11 grade! What da heck did you expect! I gotta start preparing for college and all that crap. Okay so this is what I'm going to do with all of my stories…

To those reading **_That's Adult Life_**- I'm gonna try my best to finish that. It only has a few more chapters (3 or 4 to be exact) to go before its over with. I have ideas but I dunno where to place them

To those reading **_Sounds Like a Musical_**- As I said, I have ideas, I dunno how to put them in words. It has a way to go before that's finished. So I'm trying okays.

To those reading **_Itachi's Side of the Story_**- Only about a few more chapters to go, maybe 1 or 2. Geez… I have so many stories to update that I'm getting all da ideas screwed around with -.- Patience people.

To those reading **_The Blind Tailed Beast_**- I've been writing the next chapter down in a notebook and all I gotta do is type it down on my free time. But it's going along great!

To those reading **_Flusious_**- I gotta finish this story… I'm running outta things to do with them so… it'll have only 1 or 2 chapters left. But hey, if you're all good you might get a sequel!

To those reading **_The Love For One Man_**- Guess what you guys, since you've been voting all this time, I'm gonna to give you all ALTERNATE ENDINGS! (gets hit by a potato) OW! All right! Give me a break, I'm working at McDonalds! NO DISCOUNTS FOR YOU YOU PERSON WHO THREW THE POTATO!

To those reading **_The Clow Card Thief_**- Okay so I haven't been paying that much attention towards this story… (gets hit by a shoe) OW! I'll finish it! I'll finish it!

To those reading **_Assassinating The One You Love_**- Only 3 or 4 chapters to go. I'm just leaving you guys in that cliff ain't I? (gets hit by a toy truck) OWW! X.O My eye! What's with you guys and the author abuse, eh! I'll finish it! I'm just stuck at something, so calm the heck down!

So that's about it. I'll write the chapters down on paper and then find a computer (if my mom doesn't catch me) and try to get it online. So have a great rest of the summer and a somewhat less painful school year.

Later Monthz

Lil Bre


	10. The Kidnapped Groom

M'kay I've been slowly writing the 2nd to last chapter of this story! But hey, at least it's here, right?

Readers and Reviewers: (all have evil glares at Lil Bre for taking too long) Grr…

What! I had to ride out three hurricanes! I have schoolwork to do! I have a life you know!

R and R: (throws rotten pickles at LB) DIE!

ACK! SAVE ME! KAI, DO TH DISCLAIMER!

Kai: Lil Bre does not own Beyblade, just a few of her OOC, some fish, a dog, and turtle.

Chapter 9- The Disappearing Groom

It's the final day of preparations for Rei's and Hiromi's wedding. The ceremony will be held in the Hiwatari's backyard and the reception is going to be at Tyson's grandpa's old dojo. The caterers, Rei's own restaurant, were ready to serve the food. Everyone had their dresses and tuxedos ready for the next day as well.

The group just finished the rehearsal dinner before the wedding that evening.

"I would like to give a toast," Hiromi raised form her seat and rose her glass high over her head, "to the people who were able to make this wedding possible."

"Aw… you don't have to thank me," Tyson blushed as he stood up.

"Not you! Sit down!" Jackie yanked her husband's shirt and forced him back into his seat.

"I would like to thank Kai and Mariah," Hiromi continued. "Without them, this wedding wouldn't be such a success as it is. Kai, thank you for not screwing this one up."

"It was nothing, Hiromi," Mariah smiled.

"You could have left that last part out," Kai mumbled under his breathe. Unfortunately, Mariah heard it and kicked him in the shin. "You're welcome." Kai choked out as he held his leg in pain.

After they all finished eating, Rei and the guys went to the Hiwatari's house to sleep while all the girls when to the Wong's place.

Later on into the night, a mysterious figure stands on the roof of Kai's house. It climbs down to Kai's window and pried it open. It swiftly snuck past the snoring man and walked into the hallway. The figure searched the house until he/she found the room he/she was looking for.

"No.. I hate pickles... don't put it on my hotdog..." Rei mumbles in his sleep as the figure crept closer to him. The neko-jin heard the noise and slowly opened his eyes. "What the-" The figure quickly attacked and everything went black.

The morning of the wedding finally came around. Kai, Max, Lee, and Kai's mom were in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Don't you think you should wake up the groom?" Kathy suggested.

"He's not up yet?" Kai asks.

"I'LL WAKE HIM!" Max exclaims in some sort of heroic tone and practically dashes up the stairs.

"I thought he'd be up by now…"

"Why you think that?" Lee asks as he placed the biscuits in the oven. "He'll be up to prepare for the wedding early?"

"No, he'd be throwing up. That's what I did."

"…" Lee said.

"…" Kathy said.

"What? Stop looking at me like I did something wrong!"

"Kai," Max called from upstairs, "we're having a small problem with the groom…"

"Problem?" Kai snorted as he traveled up the stairs to retrieve his best friend. "What kind of problem can he… be… having… now…" Kai's mouth gapped open as he noticed that Rei wasn't in his room.

"All I found was this," Max held up Rei's hair tail… thing doochy-flopper, "and this letter." The blonde gave Kai the piece of paper.

To whom this may concern:

I have your Rei. If you want him back, come unarmed, police-less, with 100,000 American dollars, and a sausage egg McMuffin. Even if you do do these commands, I may not give my Rei back. Why you ask? Because he's mine! Mine I tell you, MINE! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Beware when you come to the warehouse that conveniently located at the dock of the East Bay. I left you a little piece of Rei for you to remember him by, for you may never see him again! And so, just to waste more time and ruin the wedding, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada dribble dribble dribble dribble dribble dribble blah blah blah blah blah yap yap dribble drbble yada yada blah blah blah blah blah blah blah yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada dribble dribble dribble dribble dribble dribble blah blah blah blah blah yap yap dribble drbble yada yada blah blah blah blah blah blah blah yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada dribble dribble dribble dribble dribble dribble blah blah blah blah blah yap yap dribble drbble yada yada blah blah blah blah blah blah blah yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada dribble dribble dribble dribble dribble dribble blah blah blah blah blah yap yap dribble drbble yada yada blah blah blah blah blah blah blah yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada yada dribble dribble dribble dribble dribble dribble blah blah blah blah blah yap yap dribble drbble yada yada.

Sincerely yours,

The kidnapper

"This is horrible!" Kai exclaimed.

"I know…" Max replied astonished, "where can we find a frickin' McMuffin at this hour!" With that said, Max received a smack in the head.

"Just go get the others will ya…."

After telling Tala, Tyson, Gary, Lee, and Kenny about the situation they were in, they had to think up a plan quickly.

"Whatever the plan is, we cannot in any way tell Hiromi or Mariah or anyone else about this," Kai explained.

"Why not?" Lee asks. "They have the right to know."

"Number first of all, Lee, you're not married. Number second of all, women love to tell everybody about their husband's screw-ups and business. And number third of all, if you tell one woman about this, Hiromi will find out in 12 minutes or less, making it my fault, I get killed, and she'll have her baby in prison because she was found guilty of manslaughter!"

"Those are some reasons you should always remember," Tyson told Lee.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The wedding starts in a few hours. Let's go!" Lee yelled as he and the others ran out the door and towards Tyson's Ford Excursion. Everyone jumped into a seat of the car and braced themselves for the impact of Tyson's driving.

"Hit it, Tyson!" Kenny yelle. The blue-haired man nodded and began to crank up the car that will begin their rescue mission.

"WAIT!" I gotta strap Kayla into her carseat!" Kai exclaimed as he tried his all mighty best to put his daught into the ever-so-complicated baby seat. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Why are you bringing her anyways!" Tala yelled at his younger brother. "Leave her with Mariah or Mom!"

"As an equal partner and parent of the relationship, it is my duty to share the responsibilities of having a child to care and love for," Kai answered calmly as he buckled himself up. "Besides, sleeping outside is murder on my back. And mosquitos are everywhere!"

"That's very understandable. I share your pain," Tyson sympthasized as he finally got out the driveway and towards the dock convientally located by the sea.

Minutes later, thanks to Tyson's driving skills, they finally reached their location. They all got out and stared at the junky warehouse. The only thing that didn't seemed so old and decaying was the large metal door blocking their entrance inside. Kenny, Lee, and Gary tried to open the doors with no avail.

"These things are locked shut," Kenny said. "We need a way to open it."

"No problem," Kai said. Then, Kai, Max, Tala, and Lee picked up Gary, while Tyson held Kayla, and prepared to make an entrance. "Okay, when I say 3, we run. One, two, thr--"

"STOP YOU MORONS!" Kenny's voice went to an impossible high pitch. They stopped and stared at the eyeless man in bewilderment.

"Kenny, you're yelling at us?" Max asks astonished.

"Who do you thin kwe are, some cartoon characters! (Lil Bre and readers: Uh... actually...) For year, I've been watching you people do the most stupidest stunts known to man, but this one takes the cake! Will any of you use your brain and not run Kary's head though a solid metal door!"

A brief moment so that the readers and the group can recover from shock.

Done.

"Are you finished?" the redhead asks Kenny.

"Yes."

"Great, because we were going to run Gary's head into the wall since it's nothing but decaying wood."

"... Well, you could have used a large stick or something..."

"We like this plan better," Lee said as they drove Gary's head into the ply wood. They all jumped through the wood and began to search for Rei.

"It's so dark in here," someone's voice, said.

"I think I fould a switch," someone else said. Soon the entire warehouse lit up. Hanging upside-down from the ceiling by a chain was Rei. Unfortunaly, he was hanging above an enormous pot of acid.

"Hey Rei, how's it hanging?" Kai called jokingly. He recieved a smack in the ear by his brother.

"I expected that from Tyson, not you," Tala shook his head in disappointment.

"Guys! Am I glad to hsee you! I was kidnapped by Salima and all the blood's rushing to my head."

"Who's Salmia?" Gary asks.

"No clue," Max replied.

"Probably some nobody from junior high," Tala shrugged.

"YOU IDIOTS!" A female's voice screamed in the warehouse. "I'm Salima!" They all looked around until they spotted a redheaded woman in a white wedding dress standing next to the crane that was hanging Rei to his doom.

"Uh... where have we seen you from?" Max asks.

"You're all morons!" Salima yelled. "I'll take you back 10 years ago!"

"No, not the dreaded flashback!" the readers yelled.

(Flashback- 10 years ago)

When the graduation was over, Kai, Tala, Max, Rei, and Tyson was sent to the hospital to tend to their injuries. Kai and Tala shared a room and Max and Tyson shared a room for a few hours. Rei had to share a room with a certain redheaded girl. The girl smiled as she greeted Rei.

"Hi, I'm Salima. What's your name?"

"WHAT! We're eating salomi and I'm gonna get mamed!" Rei shouted.

"Hehehe. You're cute." Salima giggled. She picked up a bowl filled with berries. "Would you like a berry?"

"Of course we could marry," Re replied. "We are the legal age are we. I'm Rei by the way."

Salima couldn't believe what she was hearing (neither could Rei the Amazing Deaf neko-jin). Beofre she could accept the "proposal", the doctors came in and took Rei to an examination room.

"I'll wait for our marriage, Rei. Even if I have to wait 10 years!"

(End Flashback)

"Thank goodness!" the readers exclaimed.

"And ever since that day, I've been waiting for my Rei to come back to me. But when I read the newspaper that you was marrying some girl you knocked-up... I've been highly upset with you! And now that I have you to myself, your friends are going to drown and burn in a pool or acid and you'll be mine for all eternity! MUWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What do you have to say to that, Rei? Rei?" Salima looked around and noticed that nobody was there. She looked to where Rei used to be.

Outside the warehouse...

"Good God Rei, you meet the most craziest people," Kai commented as he, Tyson, Max, and Tala carried him to the Excursion. They tossed him in the back and went on their merrily way to prepare for the wedding.

234872389574389579483758947589237405894735897340

Um… I know that the chapter took too long to make… sadly... this is the second to last chapter... I hope you're all not angry at...

Readers and Reviewers: (gone)

DANG IT ALL! Well, I'll always have Seiyaryu.

Seiyaryu: (gone)

...Anyways... review...


End file.
